The male and female contact portions of standardized electrical plugs and receptacles are designed to mate only when the design current and voltage for the plug are compatible with the design current and voltage for the receptacle. For example, most 125 volt a.c. household appliances in the United States incorporate plugs having a pair of parallel blade contacts that can be inserted through a pair of parallel slots in the insulating front faceplate of a wall receptacle. This is the standard design for 125 volt applications where current does not exceed 15 amperes. Where a heavier load of 20 amperes at 110 volts is needed, the blade contacts of the plug are perpendicular rather than parallel to one another. The insulating front faceplate on the receptacle for this plug similarly has perpendicular slots in it. Because a 20 ampere rated receptacle can accept any load under 20 amperes, some 20 ampere receptacles have insulating faceplates with "T" shaped slots therein capable of receiving the male blade contact configurations of both 15 ampere rated plugs and 20 ampere rated plugs. With these more universal designs, not only must the insulating front faceplate be capable of allowing either blade configuration to pass through it, but the female contact therebehind must also be capable of accepting one of the two male blade contacts in either of two perpendicular orientations. Female contacts with this capability have been known for a long time, but for the most part, they have been constructed of several pieces which are usually riveted together. These multiple piece, riveted assemblies are both expensive to manufacture and of poorer conductive characteristics than single piece terminals.